joukamachi_no_dandelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hana Satou
is a supporting character in the Joukamachi no Dandelion series. She was one of Shuu Sakurada's classmates in fourth grade and a childhood friend of his. She moved away in elementary school, but comes back in high school in their second year and develops a crush on Shuu. Appearance Hana is a light-skinned teenage girl with an average build, but she is noted to be quite short for her age. She has straight shoulder-length blonde hair which she ties back in pigtails, which curls at the tip that usually has a flower hairpin to keep her hair back on the left side of her fringe. When she has hair down, it reaches her lower back where it is slightly straighter and round light blue eyes (Later in the manga, Hana tends to wear her pigtails lower). Hana is usually seen with her school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved shirt and black blazer with gold buttons and trimmings on its edges and pockets. Her tie and skirt (with black trimming on the end) are green to indicate that she's a second-year student. She also wears dark brown stockings with brown slip-on shoes. Otherwise, she is seen with casual clothes when she is at home. When she stays over the Sakurada household, she wears a simple knitted sweater and a long skirt. After getting engaged to Shuu Sakurada, Hana has begun wearing dresses often when at interviews. Personality Hana is a very kind, outgoing and cheerful girl. However, she has been noted to have a quite weak presence ever since she was a child, and therefore, has had a quite hard time remaining in people's memories. She can get very embarrassed, flustered and blush easily, especially when it comes to Shuu Sakurada and her crush on him. But Hana is also very caring, supportive and honest, as she is almost always seen with a smile on her lips. She does have patience, as she was willing to wait for 1-2 years for Shuu returning her feelings (after confessing to him) due to Shuu wanting to focus on the election, and she was completely fine with it. Though Hana seeing herself as slightly childish for owning plushies, she can be mature, and she seems to be quite brave as well, as she fearlessly declared in front of everyone in public that she loved Shuu and wanted to date him. At times, Hana can lack self-confidence. And ever since a young age, Hana has been afraid to get close to people more than she needed to be as her family moved frequently because of work. But eight years ago prior to the story, Hana came to the city and met Shuu, where the city changed her in only one year where she was able to treasure a person outside of her family. And even though she deeply cares and loves Shuu, wanted to date him with the assumptions of marriage, she has always been a bit unsure; because marrying him would make her a part of the royal family, which would change her life forever. But she states that it doesn't matter, as she would be fine and overcome all hardships with Shuu by her side. In time, especially after her engagement to Shuu, Hana has become more mature and dependable. She is happy to be a part of the Sakurada family and is flattered to become the Sakurada siblings' sister. She has also grown to be more calm, though her former personality, slightly meek side, still remains. Background , Hitomi and Yamamoto as children.]]Hana is the first child and daughter born to her father and mother. Ever since a young age, Hana's family have been moving frequently, making Hana afraid to get close with other people more than necessary. When she came to the city, she enrolled at an elementary school in fourth grade, where she met Shuu for the first time, making her feel like she could finally be able to consider someone, outside her family, close to her. The year she spent in the city changed her, where she also met and befriended Hitomi Ichijou, who became one of her best friends, as well as Yuuji Yamamoto. Plot After coming back to town in spring, Hana became a second-year high school student at Royal Sakuraka High School. She didn't know many people, and all her other classmates in elementary school were in different classes. But fortunately, her best friend Hitomi was put in the same class as her, as well as Yamamoto. Though, he didn't remember quite clearly, disappointing Hana. But when Shuu greeted her, Hana falls in love with him as he was the only one who remembered her of the boys. Hana's feelings begin to develop from here on, becoming more genuine. After confessing her feelings to him publicly, Shuu accepts her feelings but decides to put a status quo on their relationship since he wants to focus on the election, though they end up properly dating before the election. She helps him a lot my managing his campaign speeches and schedule, though she is very nervous about it at first. After Shuu got crowned as the next king, Hana is introduced to Shuu's parents. Their relationship develops as Hana becomes a member of the family as she gets engaged to Shuu. There, she is treated like a sister to the Sakurada siblings and daughter of Shuu's parents, Souichirou Sakurada and Satsuki Sakurada, and Shuu mentions that the Sakurada household is already her home. She also becomes quite close to Satsuki as well. Relationships This section may contain poor grammar and spelling. Shuu Sakurada Hana has a crush on Shuu and even admits this in episode 2 where she confesses her feelings for him. Shuu, as well, likes her but responds that he will answer after the election, to which she agrees. However, they end up properly dating even before the election is over. They have actually liked each other since they met but didn't tell this to each other. Hana starts hanging out with him regularly, saying that she is very happy spending time with him and also helps him with the election. She also confessed to the citizens that she wanted to date him and with the expectations of marriage. A few episodes later, Shuu decides to return Hana's feelings, but due to Shuu's outbreak, they were transported to a cold place. Hana thought he brought her here because he wanted to reject her, and ran away. However, Shuu took Hana's hand before she could do so. Then, she started sobbing, saying she was not worthy of a prince because she was "normal". Shuu declared that she was wrong and that he thought she was special, unlike any other girl, and then he said Will you follow, even if I become king? Hana becomes touched by his words, and as they are about to kiss, Hana's face freezes, since they were in a very cold place. It is now confirmed that they are dating, and they are in love with each other. It is also expected that they will marry, as Hana said that she wanted to do so. In chapter 34, Shuu and Hana are officially engaged. They deeply care and treasure each other and have a very close bond. In the last episodes, while flying the Zeppelin, Shuu said that he has a loved one (Hana) and that he wanted to be able to smile at her every day. This made Hana very happy and emotional. Also, after Shuu was chosen as king, he introduced Hana to Souichirou and Satsuki. Hitomi Ichijou Hitomi is Hana's best friend. Hana always goes to her when she needs advice. Hana cares for Hitomi very much, and they have known each other for a long time. Hitomi, as well, cares for Hana very much, and the two are almost always seen with each other in school. They are on good terms and share a close bond. Akane Sakurada Akane and Hana are on friendly terms. Akane is the only one where she can openly talk about Shuu (besides Hitomi). Hana also seems to care about Akane, like when they were in the cafeteria, where Hana protected and helped Akane. Hana usually goes to Akane for advice, and Akane encourages Hana about her relationship with Shuu, explaining that she probably the only girl that likes Shuu and that she will take good care of him. Later in the series, Akane starts to call Hana by her first name. They are on good terms and Akane is the one who Hana is the closest to out of all the Sakurada siblings. Kanade Sakurada As Hana have a crush on Shuu, she wanted to talk about her feelings and how she needed a bit of help regarding her relationship with one of Shuu's sisters. Due to Kanade being Shuu's twin, Hana wanted to talk to Kanade but was put off by her "scary" aura; which is why she went to Akane for advice instead. However, after Hana's engagement with Shuu, she wants to get friendlier with Kanade, and especially her acknowledgment to be a part of their family when everyone else had already accepted her. Kanade, who is not very honest with her feelings, didn't want to admit her own feelings towards Hana as a sister and confronted her and talked about the struggles about being part of the royal family. However, Hana misinterpreted these things as Kanade's acceptance to the family, much to the latter's shock. And when Kanade explained how struggles would follow if she became a part of the royal family and that she was free to quit, Hana replied that it would be okay, especially if Shuu was by her side. Kanade becomes quite touched by her words and finally accepts her as a sister and member of the family. She asks Hana for help casually from time to time, much to Hana's happiness. Gallery hana.jpg hanaicon.jpg Trivia *Her name, Hana, means "flower" (花). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female